Lilly Evans and the Marauders
by mari681
Summary: An AU of the marauders' seventh year. Currently a one-shot, but will expand... MagicalCreature!Lilly LE/JP
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Hullo, all! This is the beginning of, possibly, an AU HP universe that will eventually span through Harrys' years at Hogwarts. After all, if... well, if Lilly is the creature I'm making her, then surely she wouldn't be defeated by Voldemort. Enjoy! Oh, and I do not own anything other then copies of each HP book.

Lilly Evans was not who everyone thought she was, and she was tired of hiding her true self, tired of playing the ignorant muggle-born witch, tired of pretending to be human, tired of running from her mate. This was to be her seventh, and last, year at Hogwarts. Surely she could reveal herself!

The mauraders were running late for the Hogwarts Express, jumping onto the train at the last moment.

"But James!" whined the smallest one of the four, a skinny, shifty-eyed boy. "Why did we have to fly here? We could have all apparated!"

"Oh, hush, Wormtail. You just can't fly." replied one of the two black-haired boys, while the other started laughing. The fourth boy, a tired-looking, brown-haired boy merely shook his head as the one, the obvious ring-leader, continued. "Now, you three go annoy the Slytherins, and I'll go scare any firsties away from our compartment."

With nods and grins, the four went their separate ways. James went all the way to the end of the train, to the compartment that they had occupied since their first year. Opening up the door, he was surprised to see a girl in their compartment, head bent over a book. Her hair was a dark red, almost a blood-red, tied back in a braid that reached nearly to the floor.

James, shocked, lost all of the manners his mother had relentlessly drilled into him. "Who the bloody hell are you?"

The girl looked up and smirked, emerald eyes glinting. "Why, Jamie-boy! Don't you recognize me? I am very hurt, Potter."

"How could I know you? We have never met!"

"Oh, but I have attended Hogwarts for the past six years."

"L… Evans? How..."

"Wow. Very intelligent, Potter. I might as well wait for your little friends to show up before I explain. Remus will know almost immedi…"

"Hey, James! Is… Who is in there?" asked Remus Lupin from outside the door, right on cue. "That smells like… No. Can't be."

As he came into the compartment, he sighed. "Hullo, Lilly. I should of known you were too powerful for a muggle-born. Va…"

"Shush, Remy. I want to see all of their faces when I tell them.!" she scolded, gigiling, before turning to stick her tounge out at James. "See, Potter. I told you he'd know!"

Next to appear was Sirius, who flopped down next to Lilly. "Why, hello doll. Are you new?"

Lilly pushed him off the seat. "Get away from me, Black. I know your games. Shoo like a good doggie, and go sit by Moony over there."

Sirius obeyed, but glared at both her and James. "Prongs, mate. I thought you were going to clear our compartment of any firsties!"

James was about to answer when a rat scurried in. The rat didn't have a chance to scurry back out. Lilly flicked her wand at it, and the rat turned into the skinny boy, Peter Pettigrew. He gaped at her.

"Why, hello Wormtail." Lilly smiled sweetly, before smirking at all four boys. "Now, boys. I will not be screwed over with this year. I am head-girl, just as Jamie here is head-boy. The head-master refused to re-sort me, but I am not hiding my true self." here, Lilly paused in order to plop down on top of a surprised James Potter. "I am Lilly Evans, yes. However, I am not muggle-born, and am certainly not English by birth. I'll let you figure out exactly what I am." she turned her attention to James and kissed him on the cheek. "Oh, Jamie? I hope you don't mind that I'll be taking your spot on the quidditch team?"

James gaped. "No! You know nothing about quidditch."

"Fine." sighed Lilly, scooting onto the seat next to James. "If I beat you in a Seekers Match, will you try-out for chaser, and let me try out for seeker? I know you are a better chaser than seeker anyways." then giggling, "Gryffindor is just so pathetic that you were the best."

"Yup!" James smirked, confident that no matter how much she had changed, Lilly Evans would never be able to beat him at quidditch. "You are on."

* * *

The next afternoon, James was in a near catatonic state, followed by a giggling Lilly, and the other Gryffindors, all in varying stages of disbelief. The impossible had happened… or it was all a bad dream. The bookish Lilly Evans had not only managed to be the first girl on the Gryffindor quidditch team in _ages_, but had also managed to steal James Potters' seeker position right from under his nose! And only a minute after the snitch had been released, setting a new school record.

Shaking his head to clear it, James sighed. " Fine. Evans. What in the bloody hell do you want with me? Why are you all of a sudden noticing me, James Potter, immature git extrodinare?"

Lilly giggled once more. "Oh, you are my mate!" and skipped off.

All of the Gryffindors except one fainted. That one merely shook his head, and mumbled to himself, "I knew it."


	2. House Elfs and Cantrips

A/N: Rather short, but I wished to show some of Lillys' personality before I went to bed. She is such a fun character to play with, because we don't know much about her. The faster you review, the faster I'll update! -Rae

* * *

Minerva McGonagall was surprised when Lilly Evans knocked on her office door, and skipped in without waiting for an 'enter'. She was even more surprised when she took in the changes to the girl that she had been too busy to notice last night. "Miss Evans. What do you need?" then, seeing the clothes the girl was wearing, "And why are you wearing quidditch robes?"

Lilly smirked. "The answer to your questions are one and the same. I challenged Jamie-boy to a… dare."

Minerva sighed. This behavior was what she would expect of the head boy, not Lilly. "And, I repeat. Why are you wearing quidditch robes?"

"I'm the Gryffindor seeker now. James… agreed… that he was a better chaser." Lilly sat down uninvited, waiting for her words to sink in.

"W… Can you even fly, Miss Evans?" Minerva shook her head. "Why now?"

"Yup!" then Lilly got up to leave, calling over her shoulder, "Oh, Jamie is my mate."

Lilly then headed towards the kitchen, scattering trap spells along the way, all set to react only to any of the Marauders' magic signatures. Once she entered the kitchen, she immediately stalked towards the furthest corner, ignoring the house-elfs who scattered around her. In that corner sat a old house-elf matriarch, the eldest one… at Hogwarts.

Lilly curtsied to her. "Greetings, old mother. May I ask a favor?"

The house-elf cackled. "Finally, one that knows our ways." then she sniffed. "Ahh, a vampire. That explains it. Yes, girl-child. If your favor is within our way to grant, we will."

Grinning, Lilly replied. "Firstly, would you replace my goblet at each meal with one of acromantula blood?" at the matriarchs' nod, she smirked, and continued. "Lastly, would you ensure that James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew only receive the burnt and spoiled bits of the meals?" when the elf matriarch nodded after only a slight pause, Lilly impulsively hugged her, before skipping out the door, humming.

On her way to the Great hall for dinner, she scattered more of the cantrips, smiling as she heard the marauders' muffled curses. She supposed she should feel guilty for harming her mate, but… He had been so rude to her when she was just a mere mudblood. He would survive.


	3. The morning after

Lilly watched with delight as the four marauders straggled in through the doors, inciting comments on their… bedraggled states. Reactions varied by house. The Gryffindors stared in shock. The Ravenclaws whispered among themselves, wondering who in the school would dare prank the quartet. The Slytherins were outright laughing. The Hufflepuffs were perhaps the most amusing to watch. Each time one would start laughing, yet another would elbow the laugher into submission. Even the teachers, at the head table, were chuckling or giggling, according to their nature.

Indeed, the boys were a sight to be seen. Not an inch of them was uncovered by a neon bright rainbow color. The most dominant color visible was a blinding pink, which seemed to be the base color. Not only that, but they were dressed in drag. From glittering pink, strappy heels on their feet, to tightly curled hair and exaggerated make-up.

As they sat down at the Gryffindor Table, Lilly merely smiled sweetly, holding up her glass of untouched pumpkin juice. "Hello!" she chirped, a glint in her eyes. "Would you like some Pumpkin Juice?"

Sirius glared at her. "No, Evans, we wouldn't. We want you to..."

Remus interrupted, sitting down next to her and taking the drink. "Yes, thank you Lilly."

The other three boys spluttered as Remus drank the whole glass, and was turned back into his normal, prank-free self. "No fair, Moony! Tur..."

This time it was James who was interrupted, by Professor Mcgonagall. "Boys! Why in Merlin's Name are you wearing dresses? Change immediately."  
"We would, Professor, but we can't. Evans must have spelled them to stay on." James explained, as Sirius was pouting and Peter trying to hide behind him. "We didn't even do anything to her!"

Mcgonagall turned to glare at Lilly, hands on hips. "And You! You, Miss Evans, have changed. And not for the better. What in the Bloody Hell has gotten into you?"

Lilly sniffed. Rather arrogantly. "I told you!" she half-whined. "Jamie-boy is my mate. If I don't exert some authority over him, he'll expect me to be all meek and humble after school ends." here, she tossed her head, making her hair shimmer down her back in waves. "I, for one, do not wish to be trod into the ground like many submissives."

McGonagall hmped. "Well, Miss Evans. Be that as may be. If this behavior continues, I will have no choice but to suspend your headgirl privileges. I am sure Miss Bones will be happy to take over."

Lilly glared. "Tâmpit! Meilly would love it... Until she made half the firsties burst into tears. She is a Ravenclaw through and through."

The elder woman gasped. "Lilly Evans! What did you call me?" she shook her head, and held up a hand to forestall the answer she most certainly did not want to hear. "Nevermind. Miss Evans, come with me. We are going to contact your parents."

The three boys sta... No, the entire hall just stared at the scene. Who was this girl? Lilly Evans would have never dared stand up to her head of house in such a way, especially not with head-girl status being threatened.

The teachers up at the head table had nearly the same reaction, all except for one Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. He knew what was happening, and he rather enjoyed it. It was high time the wizarding world got shaken up. And he had a front row seat to all of it. He did pity poor Minerva, but better her than him. Eyes twinkling, he popped a lemon drop into his mouth, and settled down to wait for the inevitable visitor.

According to google translate, Tâmpit is along the lines of idiotic.


	4. Family?

A/N: Here y'all go. First story typer on my brand new shiny laptop.

* * *

Minerva paused in front of the stone gargoyle, behind turning on her heel, pushing aside Albus. Wrong bloody office. No need to give the portraits a front-row seat, bunch of gossips that they were. They were even worse than Albus, and there was no need to give him anymore control over the entire situation. As she started to stalk off towards her own office, she paused, levelinga glare at Albus.

"And where, pray, is Miss Evans?" she asked coldy.

Albus merely smiled calmly. "Oh, I imagine she is in your office as we speak. She headed that way quite a while ago. Nearly as soon as we had left the hall, I imagine."

"And Why did you not tell me?"

"You needed the extra walk to calm down."

* * *

Lilly threw herself down in one of the few comfortable chairs in Mcgonagalls' office. No matter that it was McGonagalls' own chair. The early bird and all that. Though... Since she had got here first... Might as well use the floo to give her father a tad bit of warning, after all. Sighing, Lilly crawled out of the chair, to kneel in front of the floo.

Tossing in a pinch of the acidic green powder, "Father, I need you."

A face appeared in the fire, wary, but with a big smile. "Daughter!" As soon as he saw her face and surrondings, however, he sighed, and continued with a frown. "Why are you calling me from Hogwarts, little one?"

She smirked. "You won't necessarily be happy, but I... I followed Mums' advice."

A floating hand appeared in the fire, and rubbed his forehead. "Why? Dare I even ask what you did?"

"I..."

"Miss Evans! Who gave you permission to use MY Floo? And who are you talking to?" Came the oh-so-familliar voice, making Lilly jump.

Lilly threw an apolgetic glance towards her father, before turning. "My apologies, Professora McGonagall, Headmaster Dumbledore. I have been acting rather out of character lately. However, there is no need to yell." she motioned towards the floo. "I called the one person who could give me permission to tell you everything." Lilly smirked. "May I introduce my father, Dimitri Gabriel Tepes, hea...

"Ahem." came Dimitri, with a pointed glance towards his daughter. "And I believe this is where I come in. May I step through the floo, Lady McGonagall?"

McGonagall just gaped, but Dumbledore chuckled. "You may, Duke Tepes."

* * *

"...And so, Albus. It seems I must apologize for my daughters' behavior."

"Think nothing of it, Dimitri. I understand fully."

"Of course you do. After all, you are the mate of one yourself, weren't you?"

Albus flinched. Imperceptible to Minverva, he was sure, but the two vampires would have seen it. How? Of course. Vampires. He sighed. "Yes, I was. But that was a long time ago. It... ended." without another word, Albus dropped his characteristic twinkle, and fled out the door. the door of is own office.

* * *

"Why, I..." started Minerva, before stopping.

g. In all her ears as deputy head-mistress, she had never seen Albus so flustered. Not even when she was his student, and Head Girl, during the Chamber of Secrets debacle. She shook her head, before picking up where Albus had left off. "Duk..."

"Dimitri, please, Lady." replied the vampire lord, winking at his wayward daughter, who was quite obviously grinning.

"W..why.. If you insist. But call me Minerva, please." she took a deep breath. "Dimitri, please excuse me? I must... attend to some business. You may stay and chat with Miss E...Te..."

Lilly piped up from her corner, finally breaking the silencing spell her father had cast on her. "Still MIss Evans, Professor. It is safer for me to be known by Mums' last name."

"Very well, then. I will take my leave."

As soon as both humans were gone, Dimitri turned to his daughter with a raised eyebrow. "What happened to 'blending in' and 'laying low'? Surely with one more year..."

She sighed. "I know, I know. But Mum... And how am I expected to bond with my mate if he doesn't know me? I would be stuck pretending to be a plain old human, and that always end bad, and... and... and, just, just!"

"Calm down, love.I was just curious." he paused, before opening up his arms. "You are right, you know. Come here, Li."


End file.
